Attention
by elana-chan
Summary: SasuNaru Naruto's thoughts on Sasuke being blind and stupid


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of its characters. The only thing I own is my handy-dandy laptop 003 and my Kakashi and Iruka plushies. Too bad my friend got the Sasuke and Naruto ones. (sigh) Well, this is my first Sasunaru fic. I hope you like it, minna-san. (bows before readers)

**Attention **

by elana-chan

* * *

I used to think that Sasuke was blind.

And stupid.

Well, I still think that Sasuke is stupid. Sometimes, that is.

Enough about that. As I was saying, I had the impression that Mr.-I'm-aloof-yet-still-cool-while-doing-it Uchiha Sasuke was either blind, stupid or both.

And how did I come about with this conclusion, you ask?

People have been calling me stupid but they should have given that name to Sasuke instead. You see, he must really be blind, stupid or even both to pay no attention to all that attention the people of Konoha had been giving him.

Look at me! The reason I had wanted to become a Hokage was to get some sort of respect from these people! But for him, he already had all the respect and attention I could ever hope for in his fingertips. Yet, he has done nothing about it.

I had been attacked by his rabid fangirls in class and rejected by Sakura-chan so many times that it got really traumatizing on my part. Shikamaru had it too, with Ino. I had heard the whispers of villagers, saying "There goes the Uchiha prodigy.", "He's such a handsome young lad, ne?" and all that stuff. Even our Academy teachers, with the exception of Iruka-sensei of course, continue to respect and commend him for his skills.

But let me tell you what his response to all these things was.

Nothing.

Not even a single hint that he might have acknowledged a thing they were saying about him.

I had thought that he was so into his revenge business that he had been blinded by it, not seeing past the hate and anger to the care, respect and any other attention that people have given him. I also had thought that, despite people calling him a genius, Sasuke was stupid because he let feelings such as his hate and anger get the better of him; stupid to see only other people's faults and not his own. I mean, he would always taunt me – call me names and that kind of shit – while he did not even admit to his own shortcomings. He had even thought that his own team was a hindrance to his so-called mission of avenging his clan and killing his older brother.

But you must be wondering why I'm talking in the past tense. What had changed, you must be asking right now, what had happened to alter my view on Sasuke being blind?

Well, you must say I had been enlightened. There came a time when I realized that Sasuke was not really blind. But he still remained stupid to me.

I also realized that he was not the only stupid one.

I had also been acting stupid all along.

Stupid enough to not have considered the possibility that Sasuke might have been busy looking at something, or someone else, to notice all that attention people have been giving him. Stupid enough to not have thought that he might have been too busy figuring something out to himself that he had no time to think of anything else.

And I have also realized something else: that Sasuke had just been too busy looking at me.

Just as I had been.

I guess that's what made us both stupid. We had been too busy looking at each other to notice the other signs.

But that's all right. I'm comforted by the notion that I'm not the only stupid one.

"Oi, usuratonkachi."

"Sasuke-teme! What are you doing here!"

"Hn. It's almost lunchtime. Let's go."

"Huh? Go where?" A puzzled look.

A sigh. "To Ichiraku. Where else, dobe?"

"Uwah! Sasuke's treating me to ramen! Hayaku, Sasuke-teme!" A tug on the other's hand.

"Hn." A smile.

Owari

* * *

**Author's notes:**

Well, I hope you liked the fic. So sorry for the grammatical errors, typos and all that jazz. My beta and I have some troubling contacting each other during this summer coz it's vacation for us here. Anyways, this is my first Sasunaru fic coz my friend had been bugging me to make one. I confess, I didn't really start in the Naruto fandom as a sasunaru shipper. I'm originally a kakairu one but since the lack of fics, I joined the sasunaru ship as well. And I came to love the pair. They are so canon! Wai! I promised to give myself some time before writing a fic in this fandom but the fates are against me. Being bored while traveling to my grandparents' place made me write this fic. I'm just starting in this fandom and I don't know much about the series since I've only watched until the episode where the Sandaime died. Well, I hope you liked this fic. Thanks for reading it! And review! I might make another one if people liked this. Ja!


End file.
